


Build a Bear

by Magichemistry



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 06:39:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15746328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magichemistry/pseuds/Magichemistry
Summary: Request: So, I saw your request are open and this is my first time asking a request so sorry if it’s bad. I was thinking if the reader and Ben went to build-a-bear and it’s all cute even though their adults(●´ω｀●). ALSO, I just want to say you’re a beautiful person like HOLY COW YOU’RE SO PRETTY and your stories are just amazing like I read a lot of fanfics but they’re not as good as yours. Much love from me  ❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️





	Build a Bear

“I’m excited,” you say. Kylo, your boyfriend and you decided to come to the mal when an idea came to your mind.

“Because you’re getting a teddy bear? Are you four or what?”

“No,” you mumble. “Because we’re getting our a teddy bear. It’s different.”

“Alright,” Kylo chuckles. He’s not a big fan of stuffed animals and things like this, in fact, he never saw the Build a Bear shop before too busy wondering in other stores. But your face of excitement, so cheerful and full of life makes him wanna do the most cheesy things.

You enter the store holding hands, there’res lines and lines of different stuffed animals. There’s even a Beauty and the Beast bears in costume. But you’re not looking for any character today. You want to build a bear with Kylo that turns into something very special.

“Look,” Kylo grabs a un-stuffed animal. “They have dolphins.”

“I told you, they have every animal you could think of,” you tell him.

“Even a snake?” He tries to play smart with you but you shut him up when you show him one that’s color green.

You perk up your eyebrow and say:

“Satisfied?”

“So how does this works?” He changes the topic, not wanting to admit he has been defeated.

“First, we gotta choose our teddy bear,” you walk in front of the animal rows and pick a light brown bear. “What do you think of this one?”

“He looks ugly,” he says as he looks the bear with no shape.

“That’s because we have to stuff it! Kylo!” you scold him.

“Alright, alright.”

An employee with a tag that says “Laura” on her shirt approaches you and greets you.

“Hi, welcome to Build a Bear. Are you ready to fill your bear?”

“Hi,” you greet her back and give her the teddy bear. “We’re ready, right Kylo?”

“Of course,” he says and grabs your hand.

The three of you walk to a large box that it’s full of stuffing for the animals. It spins around over and over and there’s a tube on one side.

“It looks like clouds,” Kylo says hypnotized by the way the stuffing spins around.

“It is,” Laura says. “All our animals are stuffed with clouds.”

“Nice,” he says and you giggle. It seems he’s starting to enjoy this.

“Okay, please, put your foot on the pedal while I stuff your teddy bear,” Laura instructs you.

You’re about to put your foot when Kylo is already stepping it. He watches very closely how Laura fills your teddy bear.

“How do you want your bear?”

“Ummm…” you start to say but you’re interrupted by your boyfriend.

“Fluffy, a lot. Put as much stuffing as you can,” he says.

“Kylo,” you giggle.

“What?”

“Alright. Now is it a girl or a boy?” Laura asks.

“A girl!” This time you speak before Kylo.

Laura finishes to stuff the bear and says:

“Grab a heart from over there and make a wish.”

You do as she says and grabs a little red heart. You hold it on your palm and put it against Kylo’s chest.

“Make a wish, baby,” you whisper and look at him with dreamy eyes.

Kylo wishes in silent that he can always remember this exact moment: your beautiful face looking at him, that pair of soft eyes and cute smile. His heart accelerates and bums against your palm.

“Done,” he says.

You nod and give Laura the little heart. She puts it inside the teddy bear and strings the back completely to close the bear.

“Done. Do you want to buy her some clothes?”

“I want her to be a doctor!” You jump excited and Kylo agrees that your teddy bear must have a profession. And being a doctor sounds good.

After you dress her up with a white robe and a stethoscope, Laura gives you a piece of paper.

“Here’s is her birth certificate,” she explains you. “So you can name her and put your names as their parents.”

“Thank you!” You hug the teddy bear close to your chest, refusing to let anyone carry her. Anyone except one.

“(Y/N), I’m her father. Give her to me,” Kylo says as the two of you walk out of the store.

“Okay,” you accept. He is her father after all. And you’re happy to see he’s not teasing you anymore with wanting a teddy bear.

You give her to him and he holds her with one arm, as his other one holds your hand.

“How are we gonna name her?” You read the birth certificate and you can even putt he date where she was born. Or purchased.

“Carla,” Kylo suggests.

“Ew, no! That’s not a name for a bear. What’s wrong with you?” you scoff.

“Okay, how about… Beara?”

“Uh?” You look at him confused.

“Like Sara but Beara, because you know, she’s a bear.”

“Yes! I love it!” You admit it’s a good idea and the name is cute and original.

“Beara,” Kylo puts a kiss on the bear’s head. “Let’s go home.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi to me: tumblr.com/bad--bad--man
> 
> Kofi: https://ko-fi.com/badbadman


End file.
